La razón eres tú
by rox siniestra
Summary: Todo ha cambiando desde el instante en que la conocí. Todo mi mundo cambio... Todo era mejor... Todo se podía solucionar... Siempre que te veía mi corazón estaba latiendo a máxima velocidad... ¿Por qué? Porque la razón eres tú...


**Bueno antes que nada les diré que tal vez tarde mucho más con las continuaciones... Verán el programa que uso para escribir llego a expirar por lo que no me deja acceder a los archivos y por ende a los que estaban a medio hacer.**

**Lamento que esto tal vez no sea lo que muchos están esperando es que pero espero les guste este pequeño song-fic de recompensa por los problemas técnicos.**

**Sin más me libro de las responsabilidades para poder iniciar.**

**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. **

* * *

_**Castiel Poov**_

_**Sé que no soy perfecto… Hay tantas cosas que no quise hacer… Pero sigo aprendiendo… Hoy solo sé que yo te hice sufrir… Y quiero que sepas antes de partir…**_

Soy un idiota… Como pude hacer que ella sufra… Intentaba ayudarme… Y yo solo creí en las palabras de Debrah… Jamás debí creerle… Ahora por eso… Sucrette se está yendo de Francia… Para siempre…No… ¡No! ¡Tengo que alcanzarla antes de que se vaya! Tengo que decirle… Perdóname… Tengo que decirte muchas cosas… Muchas cosas que debo aclarar… Y otras que te debo confesar… No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de esto que estaba pasando a mí alrededor… Tenía lo más preciado para mí en frente… Y no me di cuenta… Me había liberado de una pesadilla… Y por estúpido la recupere… Y caí en su juego…

_**Que hoy por fin encontré… Una razón para mi… Para cambiar lo que fui… Una razón para seguir… La razón eres tú…**_

Diste todo por mí… Y sin saberlo estaba cambiando gracias a tu hermosa ayuda… Gracias a ti estaba dejando de ser el masoquista que conociste cuando entraste en el instituto… Seguía siendo el mismo orgulloso… Pero no contigo a mi lado… Tú eres la razón de mi vida… La razón de que yo siga en este mundo… La razón para levantarme en las mañanas e ir al instituto… Eres la única razón por la cual no me han expulsado… Eres la única que logra sacar lo mejor de mí… La única que me entiende… La que siempre está a mi lado no importa la situación… No te quería creer con Debrah… Y aun así seguiste intentándolo…

_**Perdón por lastimarte… Es algo que jamás podré olvidar… El dolor que sentiste… Solo quisiera poderlo borrar… Para decirte toda la verdad…**_

Ya me replantee miles de veces la forma en la que te pediré perdón… Para así no me sigas odiando como debes odiarme ahora… Tú dolor debe ser más de lo que me estoy imaginando… Por mucho que quiera regresar el tiempo atrás… No puedo… Pero ahora puedo decirte todas las verdades que estoy callando… Todo lo que debes saber… Todas esas verdades que espero puedan borrar mis equivocaciones… Aunque no pueda verte de frente… Espero poder volver a ser tu amigo… Necesito volver a sentirte cerca… Sentirte a mi lado nuevamente… Aunque… Jamás voy a poder olvidar todo ese daño que te estoy causando…

_**Que hoy por fin encontré… Una razón para mi… Para cambiar lo que fui… Una razón para seguir… La razón eres tú, La razón eres tú… La razón eres tú, la razón eres tú…**_

La razón de mi existencia eres tu Sucrette… Que siempre has estado a mi lado… La única a la que quiero tener cerca de mí… ¡La única que quiero amar! ¡La única chica que ha logrado quererme por sobre todas las cosas! La única que ha logrado robar mi corazón con el suyo… La única a la que puedo decirle que es la razón de todo mi universo… Y si esas palabras no te bastan… Ya no sé cómo expresarte todo el aprecio que te tengo… Ya que la razón eres tú…

_**Sé que no soy perfecto… Hoy solo sé que yo te hice sufrir… Y que sepas antes de partir…**_

Que el mundo entero escuche mis gritos… Los gritos que te suplican perdón… Los que dicen: ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes! ¡Te necesito! No quiero perder lo más valioso que llegó a mi vida… Eres o mejor que pude conocer… Lo único por lo que vale la pena vivir… Soy un ser que te necesita para seguir su camino… Un hombre que no es hombre si tu no estas a su lado… Un masoquista al que le falta su hermosa tabla de planchar… No quiero volver a ver mi reflejo en un espejo si te pierdo…

_**Que hoy por fin encontré… Una razón para mi… Para cambiar lo que fui… Una razón para seguir… La razón eres tú… La razón para mostrar… Mis sentimientos de verdad… Una razón para empezar… La razón eres tú…**_

Ya mis plagarías espero puedas oír… Las de que te quedes a mi lado… Las suplicas de que no te vayas… Ya que… La razón eres tú… La razón de toda mi vida… Mi existencia… Mis sentimientos… Todo lo que soy ahora… Te lo debo a ti… Eres la única a la que puedo darle la razón… La única que siempre será MI razón… Te veo con otro y me pongo más que celoso… Y eso es por lo que siento por ti… Porque tú eres la mejor razón que tengo para dejar el odio y el rencor… Gracias a ti supe las verdades de mi pasado… Gracias a ti mis problemas actuales han desaparecido… Y seguramente en el futuro deberé agradecerte por toda la ayuda que iras brindándome día a día… Pero lo que más quiero es que sigas ahora a mi lado… Ya que te amo… Porque de todo este tedioso mundo… Lo único que me alegra eres tú… Ya que… La razón eres tú… Tú eres la perfección misma en mi vida… Eres todo lo que quiero tener… Por ti dejaría la música… Por ti sería un hombre aburrido de negocios… Por ti… Lo daría todo… Porque lo que me inspira en la vida… Eres tú… La razón eres tú…

_FIN._

* * *

**Hasta aquí el fanfic de Castiel y Sucrette... De nuevo lamento los inconvenientes ocurridos con mi laptop... Ya que puede que tarde hasta unas 3 semanas en solucionar los problemas. Intentare hacerlo lo más pronto posible... Y crucen los dedos para que no deba mandarla a arreglar.**

**Mis lectores ya que no se cuando vaya a regresar les diré que espero verlos nuevamente.**

**No me extrañen y crean que volveré. Ya que si no tendré a una multitud matándome en unos minutos.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Mata-nee.**


End file.
